freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 017
Talent and Effort I is the seventeenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 4 and seventh chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary Miyabi Kannazuki is on the roof attempting to seduce a Limiter from the Clayroy family to become her partner though she already had a Baptism with two other Limiters. Miyabi finds it a privelege because she has so many Stigmata while Ingrid Bernstein watches in disgust. Ingrid is later shown talking to Elizabeth about her disgust toward Miyabi's attitude especially when she is gifted with five Stigmata. Elizabeth tries to be as impartial as possible, adding that Miyabi has been given permission by the academy to have multiple Limiters as part of an experiment. Ingrid believes it will only make Miyabi weaker as multiple Limiters means she's giving away her Stigmata and thus her power. Elizabeth thinks about it tactically on the battlefield. Like Elizabeth, Miyabi wields a Type-SSS Volt Weapon, making both of them rear strikers in combat against the Nova. If Miyabi has more Limiters, than she can probably increase the success of her mission. Ingrid agrees, but it does not make up for Miyabi's attitude. Elizabeth believes that Miyabi truly does want to become the best in her class; however, she decided to give up one she ran in the gigantic insurmountable wall known as Chiffon Fairchild. Against such a potential enemy, it is natural to want to give up against such abnormal strength even for a Pandora. When asked if she feels the same, Elizabeth admits that Chiffon is incredibly terrifying, but she refuses to give up. Later, Ingrid goes to the simulation center to practice for the next Carnival. She faces against five Pandora holograms and defeats them in one minute and thirty-one seconds. She did not take a single hit, but she is very winded and only shaved two seconds off her best time. Miyabi walks in seeing her train, wondering who could be training at night. Miyabi identifies Ingrid as one of Elizabeth's pets, feeling no need to memorize the names of people ranked lower than she. In any case, Miyabi wants Ingrid to leave so she can do some training herself. The two argue about Miyabi skipping classes, as Miyabi believes them to be a waste of time. She can just gen extra credit by passing the simulation exams, believing that to be the privilege of the talented. Ingrid points out that Miyabi is ranked fourth in their year and she wants to see the power Miyabi fraudulently boasts. The Japanese Pandora promises to get the highest score. Ingrid knows that to get the maximum number of points, Miyabi would have to defeat three opponents in forty seconds. The girl sets the continuations to the fifth level with the enemy as the highest speed. The holograms are summoned and they begin to attack Miyabi though she dodges them all with little effort. Ingrid admits her strength. Counting, Miyabi says that she spent thirty minutes to evade and gain a lot of points. She summons her Type-SSS Homing Dagger and has her two levitating knives pierce through the skulls of the the holograms in mere seconds. Miyabi clears the simulation in under thirty-eight seconds, attacking for less than eight of those seconds. Ingrid admits the gap between them and grits her teeth as Miyabi taunts and insults her. Ingrid takes a shower, furious about Miyabi's skills and wasted talent. Marin joins her in the shower and when the two go back to their dorm, Marin has some soda while Ingrid mopes. Marin pokes fun at Ingrid for a bit to get her to talk and Ingrid expresses her insecurity toward Miyabi's strength. Marin does not believe it should be anyone's concern about how Miyabi uses her abilities so long as she is not hurting anyone. Ingrid says she can't be contest with that because she does not display the attitude and awareness of her position as a Pandora, such as the the top two Pandora in their class Chiffon and Elizabeth. Marin listens carefully to Ingrid's self-loathing, but she believes that Ingrid is very talented as she boats four Stigmata. She believes that with effort, Ingrid will be able to defeat Miyabi. Ingrid screams that she does not need Marin's pity though the other girl is blank. Ingrid shouts that she's put in all of the effort but she will never be as strong as the people with talent. Marin flatly says she does not believe in such foolishness and does not care to listen to someone who cannot stand others being stronger than her. This statement hits a nerve with Ingrid and she wants to hit Marin, who does not mind if it would calm her. Ingrid declares her friendship with Marin over and she retreats to Elizabeth's room. Throwing a hissy fit, Ingrid hates how Marin treated her. However, Elizabeth believes that Marin had a right to say the things she said. Event Notes *Ingrid struggles with feelings of inadequacy during her sophomore year at West Genetics. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters